icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDream of Dance
''' '''iDream of Dance is the third episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']] . Plot The iCarly gang tries watching dance clips but soon ends up falling asleep. Sam dreams of dancing in Scottish style, while Miss Briggs shows how Scottish people dance. Freddie dreams of winning Carly as a girlfriend. Carly dreams of getting the guy she likes. Carly, Sam, and Freddie walk into school, tired from watching the 500 clips. They all agree that they don't remember waking up. Then, the school lights dim, and everyone in the school except the three start dancing, leaving the trio to wonder what's going on... ''Sam's Dream: Highland'' Sam's is first, which begins with her and classmates in detention, and Miss Briggs plays her bagpipes, and the detention kids magically change clothes and they dance, even Sam. When the song is over, Gibby comes over in his boxers and says: "Am I late for the test?" Sam replies "Get outta here Gibby, this is my nightmare!" ''Freddie's Dream: Cute Boy'' Freddie's is second, as a "Cute Boy" Carly dislikes gets on her nerves, and Freddie performs a dance contest with him. He beats him at dancing and dreams of kissing Carly. ''Carly's Dream: Fancy'' Carly's is third, as the "Cute Boy" once again appears with his pals in suits appearing in random place in Carly's apartment. Carly and the boys perform a dance, then Spencer wakes the trio up. ''Spencer's Dream: Fancy (Reprise) Spencer finds his equipment, and is ready to do The Firecracker, but everyone has/wanted to leave. Spencer is disappointed then falls asleep. His dream is the same as Carly's, with the "Cute Boy" dance, only Spencer is in Carly's dress, which doesn't seem to faze him much. Trivia *In Freddie's dream he's dancing is a parody of Michael Jackson's hit single "''Beat It." *This is the first episode that Gibby apeared in. *Spencer's dancing hat is called The Firecracker, which didn't catch on fire despite the name and the fact almost anything Spencer touches bursts into flames. *Freddie had to get a new backpack after Sam dumps her breakfast in it. His new backpack is his current backpack in both Season 2 & 3. Yet in the next few episodes, he is still using his old backpack. However, Dan Schneider has stated that episodes of iCarly are not always shown in the order they were produced, causing some continuity errors (iDream of Dance is episode 14 in production order). *While most episodes of iCarly have debuted on Saturdays or Fridays, and a few on Mondays, this is the only episode to premiere on a Sunday, along with dance themed episodes of Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, Just Jordan ''and ''Unfabulous. *In the dance clip shown right before the trio is shown asleep on the couch, the music in the background is also used in iNevel. *The clip of Carly moving her shoulders in "Fancy" was used throughout the first season theme song. *Sam did a split in this episode, and danced to Irish music *In Sam's nightmare, she said she wasn't flexible after pulling her leg up to her head. Yet in IGo to Japan, she hoisted her leg up to her head again to remove dead skin from her foot. *Eric Nelsen, who played Zeke in this episode, starred in "13", a Goodspeed and Broadway musical that happened to star Victorious stars Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande. *Spencer's Dance "The Firecracker" can be seen on iCarly.com Quotes Sam: Dirkenshnoff! Carly: Dirkenshnoff? Sam: Yeah, It's foreign for good evening! Carly: In what language? Sam: Foreignese! Carly: Okay, I don't believe you. But since I have no proof... Sam and Carly: Dirkenshnoff! Ms. Briggs: Today, we have a special treat. Gibby: his hand Spelling Bee? Ms. Briggs: Quiet, Gibby! You are about to be stimulated by a true performer. Gibby: his hand Ryan Seacrest? Ms. Briggs: Gibby! Carly/Spencer: the multiple boys in the apartment Carly/Spencer will end up dancing with in a dream I don't know what's going on here...but I think I like it. View Gallery for this episode here Category:Season 1 103 Category:Quotes Category:One appearance only Category:Trivia